Closing & Reopening
by Audrey Jane1221
Summary: Alison falls very sick and has to be treated in a town 100s of miles away. 3 years later Emily finds Alison at the foot of her own grave, with the name of Vivian Darkbloom latched onto her shirt. With tears coming down her face while using her eyes to trace the name craved in the stone. What happens between these two girls? Can they fall in love again? Weekly updates
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is a new story from the bottom of Audrey Jane's heart. My sister has an account on here and writes all stories, but they aren't that popular. Mine probably won't be either though. I don't care about that... writing is more of a passion for me. I am an Emison, Spoby, Ezria, and Haleb fan... so pretty much the main couples I love. My least favorite couple is Wrencer and Tranna. Honestly I didn't think I would ever write fanfiction... I thought it was dumb. Don't throw anything at me... Like pie. Mmm I am kinda craving pie. I shouldn't be getting off topic, but I do hope that this story does hit your heart with some sadness and lots of fluff. You guys are going to want to kill me because I am a kinda of writer that makes the first kiss come in like the millionth chapter. Jk... sorta._**

 ** _Okay well I got the idea to write this story in a dream... weird right? Don't ask. I was thinking about writing a story about Alison falling very sick and has to be treated in a town 100s of miles away. 3 years later Emily finds Alison at the foot of her own grave, with the name of Vivian Darkbloom latched onto her shirt. With tears coming down her face while using her eyes to trace the name craved in the stone. Okay... I think I know where I am going to take this story. I am going to need lots and lots of support. Wish me luck :D. Here is the first chapter of Closing & Reopening._**

Closing & Reopening: Chapter 1

 _September 13, 2012_

 **Alison Dilaurentis**

 **December 13, 1995-September 10, 2012**

 **Beloved Daughter**

There was an envelope of sadness surrounding the posse of four. Wearing dark clothing mourning the lose of a best friend.. a very close one. She died, all of the friends were heartbroken. A Emily standing the closest to the headstone had tears drifting down her face at a rapid speed. People lost a friend, a daughter, but Emily Fields lost a bestfriend, a girl who was like her sister, and her first love. The dark haired brunette was probably the one suffering the most from this tragedy. Emily kept wishing that Alison dieing was a mistake and it wasn't really her in the ground. There was a small bit of hope in the heartbroken girl... the only thing stopping her from hoping. Was Spencer Hastings. The Hastings meaning for hope kept racing through her mind like a race car.

Hope is four letter dirty word. It was true on some cases, like when people hope that their love ones will come back from the army in one piece. Sometimes that happened and other times it doesn't. For those people, who don't get their love ones back, will forever think hope is a dirty word and shouldn't be used. Emily couldn't help it though.. hope is all she has in her blood left. An arm wraps around her shoulders and brings her in closer. The coffee bean eyes look up at the other brunette with sad eyes looking for comfort. The rich brunette gives her a half smile before pulling her in a tight bear hug. A young man, only a year older then them, pulls Emily into a hug after Spencer steps a couple of feet away. She couldn't imagine losing any of her other friends. If someone told her to choose which friend she wanted to die in place of Alison, she wouldn't change a thing. She loves all of her friends wholeheartedly. The crystal ocean eyes gives her one more time before tending to his girlfriend, who had a couple of wet, hot tears cascading downwards.

The main thing that Emily was feeling right now at this point was... guilt. Alison was six feet under while Emily still had a heart beating every second. "Were going to go." Spencer whispers to her friend in a hoarse voice. Emily felt a bundle of spit creep up her throat as she tried her best not to fall into another round of tears. She didn't want her friends to stay here longer, then they wanted to. Emily needed to stay here and grieve for the lose of her love. The brunette always let her mind show imagines of her future, her pictures always clearly pictured Alison in it, but now she was gone. What was her future going to be now? Would she be alone forever?

Emily watches from afar as her friends pile into their cars and driveway from all the cloud of sadness, while her feet stayed frozen to the ground. She was never going to have a future now. She already knew that, she was never going to give her heart away to anyone ever again and this time she means it. She kneels down in front of the headstone and traces the print that is in black ink. Everything was always better when her love was here and now that she wasn't here, she didn't know what she was going to do without her scent of perfume. No deserves to die like her. Emily knew exactly what she was going to do. The long legs come off of the ground slowly until their fully straight and stroll over to the very last car and leaves the area feeling like she did everything in her power to save, Alison Dilaurentis.

* * *

 _September 20, 2012_

One week. That's all it has been since the funeral. She didn't even know what to do at this point. Who was she suppose to turn to now? Alison was her light on her darkest days, she was the bright sunshine above and now... she was gone above the clouds. The brunette wanted to throw the fluffy, white blanket over her head and dive into the ground until she was six feet under. Alison was dead and she never got to say 'goodbye'. Maybe she was wasn't innocent, but nobody deserved to die like that. Nobody at all. A knock gently hit the front door gaining the jumpy brunette's attention. She felt a pain of guilt on her heart as she opened the door a crack to see some of the light pour into the dark shaded room. A couple of specks were now floating around the room as she peered at the unknown man standing in front of the teen.

"I'm Alison's cousin, Robert." the man reminds her. Everything clicked in place he was the man that Emily had met in the funeral home during the viewing. He was a very kind man unlike most of the Dilaurentis... more like Jason. "I was told to deliver a piece of mail to you. Well my uncle told me to, but his heart is to shattered to do so." the man who has the blonde perfect hair like Jason handed the brunette swimmer an envelope with important information inside.

Emily's mouth stayed closed. Silence overcame the duo as she slightly ripped the top part of the white mail. Robert sticks a hand in front of her right one that was going to rip the mail open. "I would wait to do that when your alone. These things can get very emotion, so it's best to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone." Emily interjects grabbing ahold of the blonde's wrist. The teen wanted to be close to something that reminded her of Alison and right now Robert was the closest thing to that. "Would you like some tea or perhaps coffee?"

The blonde gives her a weak smile responding by closing the front door and taking a seat on the couch like it was his own home. Emily felt a sudden happiness come to her heart as she watched how the boy had very familiar things; like how he grabbed the remote or when he took a seat on the couch. He took a seat on the couch on the very right, just like Alison did. Pouring a cup of coffee she gave it to the man with a half smile and takes a seat on next to him. "Do you mind if I stay over all of my folks are over at the Dilaurentis house and everything there reminds me of Alison?"

"Of course."

The teen said that immediately. She had been alone for a week now and it felt good to know that their was someone in her house that had some type of relations to Alison. Emily flips her wild brown curly hair to the side before locking her eyes on some weird television show that she remembered Alison use to watch, making her want to feel closer to this guy.

Robert Dilaurentis and Alison Dilaurentis were like the same exact person, almost like they were twins.

* * *

 _September 7, 2015_

The brunette had been running for almost 3 years now. It would make three years in two weeks and three days. She started running two weeks after the funeral, running made her get all of the rage of her body. Emily couldn't help, but be angry at god for taking away her love of her life and girlfriend. A diamond ring now gleams on her finger, something that she would never expect either. Her perspective three years ago would have said that she was going to die alone in a cold dark place with no friends. Now she had a husband. There relationship was nowhere near gold though. It had nothing to do with fighting or anything, actually the couple never fought they were always smiling and having fun. She wasn't in love with him was the problem.

He would never be able to ignite the fire in her heart like Alison did to her. She didn't grieve the lose for her death, occasionally though a couple of tears did slither their way out of her eyes. She didn't let that happen in front of her friends or Robert she was scared that they would try to say comforting words or talk about Alison. Her heart still pained every time the name, Alison, came out of someone's mouth even if they weren't talking about her Alison. In a way she felt like she had to be with Robert, not because she felt like she owed him anything. He was the last thing left that reminded her of Alison. Every photo of the blonde had disappeared years ago. As soon as Robert moved in, Alison moved out. Not even a trace of her blonde curly hair was left behind. Her beeper phone went off it was from the cancer treatment hospital telling her to come in for her shift. She was actually one of the best doctors in the state along with one of her best friends, Spencer Hastings, who worked alongside of her as her partner.

Twenty minutes. That was all of the time she had left. All of her clothes to change into for work was already packed away in her car. She glances around the dark park watching as small tiny yellow lights flashed all around her. This was the best time to run, watching as the fireflies danced around her, landing on plants. Use to when she was a kid she would trap them a jar and watch them fly around. She knew better then do that now. After Alison had died, she never wanted to watch another animal, person, or even an insect die.

Everything deserved to have the chance to live life to its fullest.

Running back to her vehicle and starting up and watches as all of the yellow lights fly away from her car and into the park, making her grin ear to ear. Most people hate their jobs, but Emily Fields loves her job more then anything in the world. Except for Alison Dilaurentis, but she was gone. It had been years there was no way she was ever coming back.

* * *

 _September 10, 2015_

It had been officially three years since the death of Alison Dilaurentis. People all over the town of Rosewood was mourning for her loss, just like three years ago. Emily had taken the day off from work to have a day full of just Alison. Her plan was going to start at the kissing rock and grow from there. She knew for fact thought, her trip down memory lane was going to end at the Cemetery. Just like last year, she was going to use the tip of finger and trace the carved name with silent tears coming down her toned skin. She needed to do this more then anything else in the world. The brunette didn't want nobody at her side, including Robert.

Pulling her car up by the kissing rock. She strolled over to the rock at a slow pace trying to take in ever feature around the rock, remembering all of the memories that thvanvery rock holds. The initials EF + AD= Love, was written on the side of the rock with spray paint. Since the statement was painted years ago, it was starting to fade making the young woman's heart ache. She couldn't even think about loseing something else about Alison.

Pulling out a red can of spray paint from her sweatshirt, she started shaking it up. Before starting the processing, she peers around the rock looking for anybody who could possibly see her do this. With nobody in sight, she uncaps the bottle and presses the down the button and goes to work on the writing. Putting a couple of finishing touches on it before capping the bottle and rubbing it off with her sleeves before tossing it into the woods. Most of the time, she would care about her earth, but today she just wanted to be alone and only to have thoughts about the unfamiliar blonde now. Use to she would say familiar, but after not having a conversation with her for over three years, unfamiliar sounded like the right word now.

After doing a couples of things around the city about Alison she made her way up to the very familiar cemetery with a lot of things on her mind. One thing she remembered about the visiting was how pale the girl was sitting the casket. The blonde also had almost a brown colored hair, about three shades away from her original hair. She didn't know if Alison dyed in before or not. Putting the car in park, she walked up the pathway to very back to newer graves. Almost thinking she had the wrong one because a very young woman crouched down in front of of the grave with dark brown curly hair touching the headstone just like Emily did every year. Emily puts her foot on a twig making it snap, the brunette couched down eyes went up in a fast snap. Her eyes were a very familiar blue, just like.. Alison. Everything about her reminded her about the blonde.

Suddenly everything clicked in the brunette's brain. This wasn't somebody who looked like Alison, this woman standing in front of her was Alison Dilaurentis, who had died three years before. The only words Emily is able to get out while looking at the stunned brunette is.

"Alison?"

* * *

 _ **Horrible right? I probably won't update until next week sometime. No promises. Got it? Please write reviews anybody can write them even guest.. It doesn't take that long. The more reviews I get.. the more updates you guys get. Thanks for reading! Don't be harsh this is the first story I have ever written!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of the kind reviews I got last chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I know that I am loving the writing part of this process. I write almost everyday except on school nights when I'm too tired to write. I am smiling so big right now. I hope you guys are enjoying my other story Drama & University: What Fun. I thought the title needed to sound funny, so I decided on that. **_

Closing & Reopening: Chapter 2

 _June 24, 2012_

Alison peers over at her parents with curiosity in her blue icicle eyes. She pulls her shades down while she continues she shake her head. She wasn't going to let her parents move forward with the plan that their minds came up with. "I don't care if he kills me now." Alison exclaims strolling away from her parents in a fast pace almost running into her eldest brother. "I am not leaving."

"Ali..." her mother reasons putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm the fuming blonde. This idea here parents came up with was going to fall through some way and Alison knew already even though the plan hasn't been set. Her mother's worried eyes grew with a couple of tears appearing at the corner of her ocean eyes. One tears drop down to her red cheeks with a layer of pink blush on it. "Please Alison, we have to do this. For you."

Alison bows her head for a couple of seconds. "But Emily... I can't leave her without saying goodbye. I just..." her voice soon turns to just a whisper. "Can't." A tear finally comes down her face making her eyes lashed smudge all the way to her cheekbone. She finally brings her long piano fingers to her tears and wipes away with one swift move. "What's the plan?" her hoarse voice inquires again.

"We are going to fake your death..." her dad finally answers moving his long bony fingers through her gray buzz cut. She flattens out her top that had a bunch of red roses mixed with a couple of pink ones. She messes with her hair by pulling it to one side running her fingers through the long blonde mess of a bunch of curls. Alison was naturally born with blonde waves.

The trio was standing in the living room area. Alison was sitting on the navy blue couch with her arms folded in her lap. Her mom and dad were standing up with their arms crossed across their chests the same exact way with a blank look plastered across their faces. They all looked up in unison when they heard loud, big footsteps coming down the stairs. The young adult with long light brown hair flipped it out of his eyesight peering around the room at everyone's blank faces. He stops on his sister seeing that her face was mixed with more then one emotion. "What's going on?" Jason questions looking between the trio. The blonde young sister bites her lip, a couple of spots of blonde drips out of her jungle red lips.

"Nothing bunny. Go back up to your room. Were trying to have an important conversation about Alison." Jessica tells her older child trying usher him back up to his room. He shakes his head before pushing his mom off to the side and taking a seat next to Alison on the navy coach with one white spot on the top part. He grabs ahold of Alison's soft hand pulling her closer.

"No. I'm not going to be left in the dark again. I want to know what is goistandsh Alison." the seriousness in his voice made the blonde slightly jump. She didn't think Jason was this angry about being left in the dark about something. Jessica maneuvers over to her kids taking a seat next to Jason setting her hand on his knee wrapping her long bony fingers around it showing off her mint green nails.

"Okay.." Jessica starts glancing down at her son, then letting her eyes peer up at her husband who nodded his head a couple of times. "I don't know how to tell you this Jason, but..." she sighs and confusion fills the eldest kid blue eyes.

"What is it?" he inquires looking down at his sister, who was staring off in space at the ground. He pushes his two hands together playing with the tips of his fingers awaiting for an answer to arise from his mothers mom. He just wanted the truth for once out of his parent's. Even when he was just a child his parents would constantly lie to him and now he felt like they were on a different planet.

Jessica sighs again before leaning across and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Your sister has... cancer." she finally answers the question fully. His eyes suddenly fill with sadness and depression his eyes instantly stare down at his young sister who has a blank face. She blinks a couple of times before staring up at her brother with blue eyes filled with wet tears. "And... she may only have a couple of months left to live."

"No..." the young man responds in denial. "No. No. No." he repeats on a rampage before locking his rage eyes with his mother's sad blue eyes. "Why..?" he questions. "Why did you keep something this important from me? How long did you guys know? How much time does she have?" a bunch of questions spill out of his mouth making the younger sibling already nauseous from this growing lie. The lie had already been told, but was already growing by the second and her mother was the one adding power to it.

The reason Alison was such a good liar was because she was taught by Jessica. When she was just a little girl the first lie came out of her mouth when her daddy asked her about the new yellow dress she was stylishly wearing on Christmas. She told him she found ONE yellow dress in the piano while playing. From afar, her mother was grinning ear to ear knowing that she was creating a monster. A lieing monster. From then on, lieing became nature to her. It was like she was born to be a liar, only it wasn't her fault she was such a good one. It was her mothers fault. Her mother was the reason why they were once again lieing. She was the reason why she had to get away from 'he'. Jason stands up and strolls over to the door letting the tears come down his face at a rapid speed. "Jason." Kenneth calls trying to stop his son. The door slams shut making the trio lock eyes on each other.

Alison stands up straight and tall shaking her head back and forth with a disgusted look crossing her face. "Why can't he know?" she questions her parents as if it was an interrogation. "I know for a fact he isn't the one who is stalking me. My own brother wouldn't try to hurt me like this." the blonde explains peering at her parent swho had blonde shade of hair. "Please..." she begs. "I don't want to lie to anyone. Can we just forget about this? I can handle this A person."

"No Alison. I'm sorry we can't tell him. We don't know for a fact that he isn't doing this to you. If you have a way to back up your sentence, then we can't believe your words." Kenneth tells him daughter. Jessica gives him warning eyes telling him not to jump to any conclusion without any facts.

"Oh come your not defending your own son. He is your kid too." she snaps back at her father before rolling her eyes and tossing her blonde locks to the side. She glances up at the painting above her parents trying to stop her breathing. Alison was breathing almost a hundred times per second. The painting above them had a bunch of blue random straight lines with a couple of red pocka dots making the shape of a person. She studies the photograph for a couple of moments as if she was trying to remember every detail about it. Alison takes a deep breath before taking again.

"I think I'm going to talk to my friends before throwing this terrific lie on them." she sarcastically let's out before turning around and throwing a navy purse over her shoulder and slamming the door behind the same exact way Jason did.

* * *

 _ **I know I made this one incredibly short. Sorry, but I do plan to update sometime next week with the ultimate chapter. Hehe. This should make it where I have 4k words on this story which is my plan. I would like about 10 reviews on this chapter before updating next week. If I get it before Thursday then I plan to update on Friday. Thanks for reading. Goodnight!**_


End file.
